The Curator
The Curator is an Arcane Guardian boss in the Menagerie in Karazhan. He has over one million HP and high armor. His normal attack will hit for somewhere around 3000 on a well-geared warrior tank. Abilities * Summon Astral Flares: The Curator will summon 1 add at a time. Summoning the add will drain some of his mana. After a short period of time (around 10 seconds or less) he summons another add. The adds have a good amount of HP and instead of meleeing will use a AoE Arcane ability on everyone within 10 yd range range for 675-825 Arcane damage. Everyone needs to be spread out to avoid this damage. * Evocation: When the Curator runs out of mana, he will Evocate his mana for 20 secs, during this evocation he will take 200% extra damage. During evocation, The Curator will not attack or summon adds. The list of "prime" targets for Hateful Bolts is reset at this time. * Hateful bolt: The Curator occasionally shoots a single target arcane bolt for 4000-5500 Arcane damage. This will always afflict the person on his "prime" list with the most health. * Berserk: After 12 minutes he goes berserk and will wipe your raid. * Enrage: At 15% he goes into Enrage mode. This largely increases his melee DPS against the MT and greatly increases the rate at which he shoots Hateful Bolts. He is unable to summon adds or becomes Weakened while he is Enraged. Strategy Depending on raid composition, some DPS should be kept on the Curator, generally a feral bear offtank is both useful for soaking the hateful bolts and for DPSing the boss while everyone else kills the adds. The Astral Flares are tankable, however this does not have to be done by a traditional tank. Since they only do damage in a 10 yard radius, ranged DPS and healers should stand on one side of the hallway, with the flares on the other, out of range. They can be pulled by the off tank, but since they start off chasing a random target, it's much more effective to have a class that can generate ranged aggro (e.g. a Warlock's searing pain,) pull them off to the side. He should be tanked where he stands when he is nearest to the entrance of the room on his patrol, facing away from the group. The raid should be spread out at the wall nearest to the entrance. (Note: Curator has a very large aggro radius.) Adds will spawn fairly quickly, and the basic goal is to burn one down before another spawns. Once Curator is out of mana, the remaining adds should be finished off and all DPS on the Curator. At 15%, he will enrage, increasing his melee damage and his attack speed. He will fire Hateful Bolts extremely fast, and no longer summon adds or evocate. At this point, DPS should finish off any remaining adds and nuke down the Curator. The raid must kill him before a 12 minute timer is up, or else he will wipe it with his Berserk ability. The adds and the Curator himself are immune to taunt. Special Notes Generating a "Prime" target list - Hateful Bolts will always hit the person with the most current health, provided that the person is on his prime target list, and is not currently the main aggro target. This list is generated every time he evocates, so it's possible to have an off tank controlling the flares, as long as threat is generated on the Curator during the evocate. Arcane Resist Gear - Arcane resist gear can help the Hateful Bolt target resist a good deal of damage, but it's really unnecessary. With good spacing, a maximum of three people will be taking damage - the MT, the Hateful Bolt target, and whomever is pulling the Flares away from the group. Occasionally a flare will wander towards the group, but the amount of damage it does is minimal if pulled away fast enough. Priests - Using your Shadowfiend during an evocation vulnerability will restore a large portion of your mana pool. Normally a Shadowfiend does about 100-200 damage a hit, however an evocation vulnerability will increase this to 300-600 damage a hit, and giving this damage to the caster directly as mana. As referenced, without any +dmg gear the Shadowfiend regenerates about 800 mana per hit. He hits almost every attack he does and he crits about 2 times. So you can expect to regenerate about 7-12k Mana during the full 15 seconds you have your Shadowfiend out. Dependent of how many healers you have it is advisable to use the Shadowfiend in the second or third damage phase. Also note that keeping Vampiric Touch and Vampiric Embrace on the boss will be a chore. Depending on the group setup and DPS in the group it might be wise to only use the spells when he starts to Evocation his mana back to 100%. While learning this encounter as a healer, you will use a lot of mana healing people. Bring at least 5 Major/Volatile/Super Mana Potions per attempt, it may save a wipe. Rogues - Learn to use Cloak of Shadows at the right time to maximize the amount of damage you can negate from the adds. Don't blow it as soon as it is up; rather, save it for right when a spawn is about to begin hitting you with lightning. As melee you will be taking damage from every spawn and you must mitigate as much of it as you can. Loot Tier 4 glove tokens: Other drops: Movies *The Curator kill movie from Forlorn Legacy guild. Mage perspectives *Ordo Solaris (Alliance Azgalor) kill- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l68MhwCai6k *Last Resort (Horde Kazzak) kill- http://www.lrguild.org/forum/viewtopic.php?id=3131 *Loot Table : gsDKP.Com (9 Items - 3 Tier 4 set tokens, 6 regular epic drops) *AmpWoW Strategy Diagram * http://nordrassor.freehostia.com/phpBB/viewtopic.php?t=636 *The Curator Strategy GuideBosskillers.com Curator Curator Curator